The present disclosure relates to polymeric compositions, which may find use as adhesion compositions, and methods of preparing printing media using the polymeric compositions.
Inkjet printers are now very common and affordable and allow one to economically obtain decent print quality and print durability at relatively high speed. They are used in home printing, office printing and commercial printing. Inkjet printers are utilized to print on a number of different media.
Because of the many positive aspects of inkjet printing, it is desirable to use inkjet printing to print on thin planar films that are employed for displays, particularly commercial displays. The thin planar films used for such displays have many different compositions to provide for the use of a wide range of inks most commonly used in inkjet printers, which are water-based or solvent-based but also include UV-curable inks. The thin planar films may be associated with a support layer, the components of which may include hydrophobic substrates. In many examples, an adhesion layer is employed to bind the thin planar film to the support and also to bind other members of the support. The existing compositions for binding the thin planar film to the support provide less than desirable adherence strength between the two, especially when the support comprises a hydrophobic material.